


Night at the Observatory

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Ignocts, Ignis is 6ish, Implied mostly at the end, M/M, Noct is 4ish, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Ignis knows they shouldn't be in the observatory alone at night. But when it comes to Noctis, he's always been a little willing to bend the rules.For Ignis Fluff Week, Day one: "Scrapes and boo boos"





	Night at the Observatory

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this week is going to wreck me! Long live the Ignoct Fluff!!!!

It hadn’t been an accident, not really. Ignis knew exactly the kind of trouble he was getting himself into following Noct up to the observatory at night. 

Normally, they weren’t allowed inside without the watchful eye of an adult - especially the young prince, who was still at an age where he insisted on touching everything to figure out what it did, and how it moved. Which, in all fairness, was why Ignis had reluctantly agreed to accompany Noct in the first place. He was no adult, of course, but he was older and therefore wiser, and hoped that perhaps he could keep Noct from breaking anything  _ too _ important.  

It hadn’t been an accident, but neither had it been Noctis’ fault. 

They reached the observatory at last, a circular room at the top of the East Wing of the Citadel. Its walls were lined with dusty, leather-bound books, it’s tables with strange contraptions used for observing and studying the heavens. At least, Ignis assumed that was their purpose - he’d never been allowed to play with them himself to find out. But that didn’t seem to matter now as, hoisting himself up on a stool, Noct plucked an expensive-looking golden orb from one of the work benches. 

“Highness!” He tried to keep his voice low. “Put that down this instant!”

The prince turned to smile at him, new toy in his outstretched hand. “A present! For Iggy!”

“Wha…? No! Put it back.” 

Ignis snatched the ball from Noct’s hand, ignoring his protests as he set it carefully back in place atop the table. “Now come down from there. You told me you wanted to see the stars.” 

Noctis, who was beginning to pout at having lost his toy, instantly brightened. “Wanna see the stars!” He jumped from the stool about as gracefully as could be expected from a four-year old, catching onto Ignis’ nightshirt for balance on the way down. His hand found Iggy’s, gripped it tight in his excitement, and together they started for the massive telescope taking up much of the far side of the room. 

Made of copper and brass, and inlaid with intricate carvings dating back to the early days of the Citadel’s history, the telescope was less a fine-tuned scientific instrument as it was an  _ experience _ . Just climbing the steps to the eyepiece always filled Ignis with a sense of inexplicable awe, as if he were somehow ascending into the past the higher he went. Even Noctis had fallen quiet, his fingers curled around Iggy’s as he struggled with each too-steep stair. At the top, Ignis found that he had to lift Noct up - no small feat for a boy of six-and-a-half - in order for him to even reach the eyepiece. 

“C-can you s-see anything?” he asked, straining under the weight with his face pressed to Noctis’ back. 

“Nuh-uh.” The prince squirmed, and Ignis scrambled to adjust his grip. “S’all dark.”

“H-here, let me try.” Bare feet once more settled on the landing of the platform. Ignis took Noct’s place at the controls of the telescope, peering into the the lens while he fiddled with knobs and gears the way he had seen the scientists sometimes do. It took several moments, but eventually he managed to open the viewfinder - and gasped at the sight that greeted him. 

“What? Iggy,  _ what _ ?”

“The stars…. Noctis, come see!”

It hadn’t been an accident, because he should have been paying attention. 

By the time Ignis turned to his prince, it was already too late. Noct teetered on the edge of the platform, his heels hanging off the edge and arms flailing, and for a split second Ignis saw everything play out before his eyes in a flash.  _ Noctis falls, his head hits the hardwood floor, he cries for a second then goes deathly silent. No. NO. _

He moved before he realized what he was doing, instinct taking over for indecision. Just as Noct slipped from the edge, Ignis is there with him, wrapping his arms around his smaller body and tucking his head against his chest. Neither of them had a chance to scream -

...And then it was over. The fall was only a couple of meters, hardly the terrifying plunge Ignis had been expecting. But he absorbed the brunt of it in his shoulder and side. When he tried to sit up, releasing the prince who scrambled off of him in a confused panic, he felt nothing but searing pain. 

“ _ Owww….” _

“Iggy?  _ Iggy?!” _

“I...I’m okay, Highness.” A wince, another flash of pain. “Are you hurt?”

Despite the sudden crocodile tears pouring down his face, Noct managed to nod. “I’m s-s-s-s-sorry!” 

“Noct.” Iggy pushed himself with his good arm to his feet. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“But you’re all b-bloody!” 

His heart thudded as he caught sight of where Noctis was pointing. A few scrapes, nothing serious, but they were an angry red where his nightshirt had been torn in the impact. “...Let’s go back”

In the end, it was Noctis who confessed everything. Regis held him close and listened without a word. Summoned the doctor to tend to Ignis while he carried his son off to bed. Ignis didn’t see either of them again until the next day, when his arm was in a sling against his chest and he could only greet Noct with a half-complete hug.

“Iggy, Iggy!” the prince said excitedly, nearly jostling his injured shoulder in an attempt to dig something out of his pocket. “I brought these to make you all better.” They were bandages, little ones with Noct’s favorite cartoon Malboro in bright colors all over the outside. Ignis couldn’t resist a laugh. 

“Those are your favorites, Highness. Are you sure?”

A firm nod, sending black hair flying in all directions. “Yep! Can I put ‘em on?”

From the doorway, Regis watched with a warm smile as Noctis carefully stuck the bandages on Ignis’ arms, legs, face, and even around his glasses, using up the entire collection as if somehow the more he wore the faster he would heal. For his part, Ignis didn’t protest. He giggled at the tickle of tiny fingers on his cheeks, and hugged Noctis close as soon as he finally finished. 

“Thanks. I feel better already.”

The pair didn’t sneak up to the observatory again for many years after that. Not until they were old enough to reach the telescope unaided, although they still climbed the steps hand in hand on their way to gaze at the heavens.  


End file.
